The invention relates to a protective element comprising at least two flat material layers which are used as an insert in a protective element or in protective clothing.
When operating hand-guided power tools such as hedge trimmers, the cutting teeth may damage the clothing of the user in case of improper power tool handling. For safety reasons, it is therefore recommended that the user wear protective clothing with cut-retardant function.
When operating hedge trimmers, the cutting blades of the cutter bar perform a complex movement sequence and thereby clamp and cut the object to be cut, for example, branches and twigs of a hedge or the like, so that finally the object is cut through. When in operation the moving cutting blades contact protective clothing, the cutting blades of the cutter bar are blocked by a cut-retardant insert so that cutting through the protective clothing is substantially prevented. Under unfavorable conditions, however, fabric layers that are underneath the cut-retardant protective material may be gripped and damaged during blockage of the cutting blades.
The object of the invention is therefore to configure a protective element of the aforementioned kind such that, while a high wearing comfort is provided, seizing or gripping of a fabric layer that is underneath the protective element is prevented upon engagement of the cutting blade.